innocence
by MaximumxUchihax421
Summary: based during stwaoes. Fang and the boys are in californa looking for a place to sleep when and they find a meadow and 4 more bird kids. Rated T eventually FAX iggyxoc gazzyxoc ocxoc REVIEW!


Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman were roaming around the red woods looking for food and a place to sleep

Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman were roaming around the red woods looking for food and a place to sleep. Gazzy was already half asleep, so Fang and Iggy were half carrying him.

Soon they found a meadow, the one problem, someone was already there. Three girls and a boy ran around like they were playing tag.

They all had strange hair colors and styles. One had purple bangs and the rest of her hair was black, another girl had dark blue hair tied in a high ponytail, and a big lock of hair that hung off from the rest of her hair and was black, the last girl had long red hair and a lock of purple hair that framed her oval face. The boy had messy purple hair with black tips.

They were all laughing like they had no cares in the world, and maybe they didn't for now.

Slowly Fang etched closer, none of them seem to realize him, yet. He signaled for the others to come. Gazzy grabbed Iggy's hand and guided him. They stopped right behind Fang. They other kids still haven't noticed them. Or maybe they did. They stopped running around and were in a tight circle facing each other. The blue haired and black haired girls could see them.

"Alright, let's go." Fang said to the others walking over to them not even sneaking. Gazzy and Iggy looked at each other and shrugged, soon following Fang. "Who are you?" Fang asked them speeding up.

"We could ask you the same thing." The boy said getting in a fighting pose.

"Tech," the red haired girl scolded, Fang looked at her, waiting for an answer. "My name's Jewel, or that's what most people call me, this is Edge," Edge was black haired girl. "Cap," the blue haired one, "And this, as you may already know is Tech." Tech narrowed his eyes.

"Ok now that we told you our names you tell us your's." Tech said coldly.

"I'm Fang, this Iggy and the Gasman." Fang said with a sigh. Gazzy was whispering in Iggy's ear while Iggy was nodding. Gazzy was probably describing everything to him and who looked like what. Edge yawned loudly catching everyone's attention. She looked from person to person and shrugged. Cap grabbed her hand and they ran off.

"Where are you going?!" Jewel called after them.

"To make stuff!" Cap called back Jewel hung her head.

"Pyros." She mumbled shaking head, Gazzy's and Iggy's heads snapped up at this word. They looked at fang pleadingly. He just waved at them and they ran off following the girls.

* * *

Cap's POV

Edge and I ran into the forest with our backpacks, which were filled with our equipment. Then I heard someone following us.

"Edge stop!" she stopped on cue looking back at me. I signaled for her to be quiet. She nodded obediently. Soon those kids, Iggy and The Gasman came running up behind us. "Oh, it's just you." I said turning around. "Let's go Edge." And we walked off.

"Hey wait!" Iggy called out. We stopped and turned around, my hand was on my hip. "What kinda stuff do you build?" he asked.

"Bombs, Flame Throwers, stuff like that." His face light up.

"Can we help?" I looked at Edge, she just shrugged.

"Ok." Then we were off again.

(Back with Fang, Jewel and Tech)

Fang was listening to Jewel and the Other's story. He couldn't believe it, they were just like them, but a little different. They all had strange colored hair, according to them they were born that way.

"Edge loves to sing," Jewel said, "But she hasn't spoken since…" she trailed off. Fang looked at her confused. Jewel smiled sadly "Since…

**

* * *

**

HA! Cliffie! :oP I am so evil so now you have to review and read the next chapter, but if I don't get 5 reviews I'm not updating SO REVIEW!

**Quote of the day: "you are on thin fuckin ice my pedigree chums and I shall be under it when it breaks, now fuck off." –no idea who that's from.**

**Annissa (I'm gonna change my penname)**


End file.
